story_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunnyhop
Bunnyhop |-|Headshot= |-|Fullbody= | style="width:450px"| ROLEPLAY INFORMATION |} Bunnyhop's been smiling for-'' July 20 2018 06:00:00 ''And he's still going strong :) Appearance Bunnyhop is a small Maine Coone with bright aqua eyes. And now for the obvious, his lack of front legs. The easy answer is that he was born with legs, but he couldn't use them because of the bad condition of his shelter home. He was taken to the vet but they had to remove them to save his life from their infective behavior. But on a happier note, he has a long tabby-like tail to help him balance on his handy cap. He also carries the odd scent of fresh rain, he has never understood why but it's stuck by him since birth. Personality Bunnyhop is most of the most social and extroverted cats he's ever known. He has a tendency to not take things serious enough, including his disability, and doesn't have the best rein over his emotions. He's very compassionate towards anyone who doesn't seem as energetic as him which usually leads him to believing that relaxed and calm cats are sad and need to be with him to cheer them up. When it comes to romance, he falls flat, though most cats do call him charming from time to time. He can't differ flirting with compliments so he friend zones cats without realizing it most of the time. Backstory |-|0-6 moons= I don't remember much, only that I was in a small animal shelter for endangered species. My mother, Jadefrost, was a street cat that came by everyone once in a while but wasn't around like my father, Jaspestar. You may be wondering why we have clan names without a clan, well the simple answer is that the nearby clan disbanded by the cats in it kept their customs. Oh! I remember I was an only kit that had broken front legs at birth due to Jadefrost being too active while she was preggers. |-|6-12 moons=I had recently lost my front legs from them not healing and getting a bad infection. Jasperstar was teaching me how to walk, run, hunt, fight, anything a mentor would do. My mother had different plans though, she took me to a beautiful place that had glass on the ceiling and rows and rows of benches that two-legs would sit on. It was quite amazing, she called it a church. |-|12-19 moons=Jasperstar was starting his own clan miles and miles away from the two-leg place and I had chosen to stay with my mother due to my condition and being a liability to my clan. I was learning more and more about religion and I loved it with all my heart. A few moons later I left because my mother had found a new mate and started a family so it was my turn to start my own life! |-|Present= I'm now wandering about in forests, fields, anywhere that's got food and friends though I am a tad bit lonely, I'd love to find someone to stay with me <3 Trivia Bunnyhop was originally going to have no back legs instead of front. Bunny's design was originally from wondering what the JayxStick would look like if it was a cat. Bunny was originally was going to be named Twofoot. When people ask Bunny for a hug I get confused. He's actually pretty tall since he's always on his hind quarters, standing a little under 2 feet. Relationships Gallery ' Bunnyhop Headshot.png Bunnyhop By PandaSea.png Bunnyhop the better one.png Sad Bunnyhop.png ' Emotions(why not) Sadly, Bunnyhop is no longer open for roleplay but he does visit non clan discussion RP from time to time so feel free to send me a link on whatever roleplay you think he'd like!